


Our Birthday Isn't Over Yet

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pool Sex, Scratching, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A private pool and a night with two brothers, however could that end~?





	Our Birthday Isn't Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Oh boy, this is the first threesome I’ve ever posted. I wrote this in about two and a half hours this evening/night while hopped up on antibiotics and pain medicine so I’m honestly not sure how well this turned out. I wrote it almost completely spur of the moment and I hope it’s at least somewhat enjoyed. If I said the wrong names at times I’m sorry, I think I caught them all. Contains: oral sex, sex in a pool, a little bit of an angsty beginning, a heccin threesome, over stimulation, biting, making out, scratching, and Raine basically having a fever dream in writing form.

“Happy birthday, guys!” You said, smiling as you leaned back in the hot tub, the bubbles swirling around you and the two men seated on either side of you.

Saeyoung had an arm carelessly tossed around your shoulder, his lips turned up when you spoke to him and his brother. “Thanks, cutie.” He teased, tossing his damp ginger curls out of his eyes with a flick of his head.

Saeran didn’t respond other than a slight nod, his green eyes focused on the sugary fruit drink he held over the side of the hot tub he was leaned against. He didn’t feel like he belonged here still, even though you and his brother had accepted him back it still felt right to him to keep some distance between himself and you in particular.

“Don’t be a stranger, Saeran.” Saeyoung urged his brother over, leaning against you as he picked his arm up off your shoulder and reached for Saeran.

Saeran yelped when Saeyoung grabbed the waistband of his swim trunks. “What the hell! Stop it!” He growled, grabbing Saeyoung’s wrist and pulling it away from him.

You shouldered Saeyoung off you, noticing his somewhat glum expression before it reverted back to a smile. “Do you guys want to get back in the pool?” You asked, trying to ease the tension between the pair.

It had been a few years since Saeran had been released from the hospital, he was still a bit awkward about interacting with people. It was understandable after what he had been through, but you and Saeyoung at least wanted him to have a little bit of fun on his birthday.

You had arranged for the three of you to spend a day at the beach with the rest of the RFA, it was successful on the surface. The Choi brothers seemed happy, Saeran with his ice cream and sweet fruity drinks and Saeyoung as he played volleyball and targeted everyone with the massive beach ball he had brought with him. But there was still the underlying feeling that the two didn’t fit together anymore.

Saeyoung had been extra flamboyant today, bouncing around in the sand as he tried to distract himself from the pain that he still felt from leaving his brother behind. You had noticed almost immediately, seeing the distant look in Saeyoung’s eyes whenever they flitted to his brother as he avoided direct contact with anyone.

“Yeah, let’s go swimming.” Saeyoung stood up and stepped over the wall of the hot tub then held out his hand to you, which you took and used as an anchor to help yourself out as well. Saeyoung reached his hand out to his brother next, who glanced up at him, then at his hand, then looked down.

You saw the defeat in Saeyoung’s face as he turned around, then bolted towards the pool. You were about to yell at him to not run be he had already leaped into the water, making a massive splash ripple across its surface. A small sigh passed your lips as you tried to again convince yourself that getting the three of you alone, at this pool that you had managed to rent privately for the night, was a good idea.

It was thanks to Jumin that you had this place to yourselves, he had volunteered the privately owned pool he had partial ownership of as a way to escape at the end of the night. You had graciously accepted, assuring him that you wouldn’t need any of the staff members to stay behind, you were sure the three of you would be able to be safe.

“Are you coming?” You lightly touched Saeran’s shoulder, which stiffened slightly as he continued to keep his eyes trained on his glass.

He stayed silent for a few moments, then slowly shifted to his feet. “I guess.” Saeran murmured, then set the glass down on the table by the hot tub and climbed out. He looked at you for a moment as he passed, looking like he wanted to say something, but he decided not to at the last moment and kept walking towards the pool.

Saeran cursed himself quietly, feeling awful that he couldn’t even bring himself to thank you for all you had done for him that day and every other day since he’d been freed from the grasp of Mint Eye. He was truly grateful to his brother as well, but trusting people was just so _hard_.

His hand curled into a fist around the metal handrail as Saeran slowly descended the stairs into the shallow section of the water. It only came up to around his belly button, the awkwardness in his stance clear as he longingly stared at his brother as he floated on his back in the deep end.

You mused about the pair of them having such similar outlooks on each other, even though they had very different ways of displaying it to everyone else around them. “Come in, MC, the water’s fine~!” Saeyoung called to you, attempting to show off by doing a backflip under water, then coming spluttering to the surface halfway through his turn because he’d gotten water up his nose.

A playful smirk tugged on your lips as you applauded him, then sat on the edge of the pool, letting your legs hang in the heated water. Saeyoung coughed into his elbow a few times as he moved through the water towards you. You glanced down as he approached, a light flush coloring your face at the teasing smile he held on his face.

You had feelings for him, you knew they were strong but you didn’t think he returned them. That paired with you having feelings for his brother as well made you have no idea how to approach a conversation with either of them.

Saeyoung knew by how soft your expression was at Saeran that you felt something for him, but he couldn’t see the same expression you gave him. Saeran saw the opposite of what Saeyoung did, seeing the soft gazes you gave to Saeyoung but not the ones to him.

Both of the brothers did care a lot for you, but with both of them thinking you liked the other brother, they ignored their feelings. Saeran couldn’t help but feel jealous as he saw how confident Saeyoung looked when he swam towards you, holding a hand pointed up out of the water like a shark fin. He didn’t realize it was just a guise, Saeyoung didn’t feel confident at all around you. He was afraid he’d hurt you somehow if he got too close to you.

You laughed when Saeyoung pulled your leg, bringing you into the water with him and forcing you into one of his bear hugs. You couldn’t help but appreciate the warmth of his chest as you pressed against, and Saeyoung’s face warmed when he felt your breasts press up against him.

He pulled away rather quickly, swimming towards where Saeran resided in the shallow end of the pool as you watched, a small smile on your lips as you watched Saeran try to avoid Saeyoung as he got closer.

Saeran ducked under the water before Saeyoung could grab his leg, swimming past him and resurfacing next to you. He ran his fingers through his hair as droplets of water cascaded down his body. “How do you put up with that?” He grunted.

You blinked a few times, trying to clear your mind of the sinful thoughts that decided to spring there. “Put up with what?”

“Hugging.” Saeran’s voice was still rough, but it had an awkward twinge this time that sounded more like he was curious than upset.

Your head tilted as you studied his face, not noticing Saeyoung as he sprang up behind Saeran then wrapped his arms around his brother’s midsection. “Like this!”

Saeran made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat as he stumbled forward, caught off guard by the weight of Saeyoung. You reached out to steady him at the same time as Saeran started to topple over, his hand snapping out to grab at anything to keep from being thrown face first into the water. He ended up grabbing the string the kept the top of your swimsuit up.

Saeyoung didn’t mean to push Saeran down, immediately helping him to his feet once he was able to stand himself. They both then turned towards you, stopping short when they realized Saeran had snapped the string and your arms were covering both your breasts as your swimsuit top hung by just the clasp in the back.

“I-I-I” Saeran spluttered, his face immediately turning bright red as he turned away.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad.” You said quickly, your face flushed as well as Saeyoung continued to stare at you for a few moments since the shock hadn’t left him yet.

Saeyoung turned his head away when he realized he was ogling you, all three of you blushing as you stayed rooted to your spots in the water. “Are you… Going to be able to fix that?” Saeyoung asked, still looking away.

“I’m not sure.” You admitted, the thrills going up and down your spine making you even more embarrassed.

The brothers glanced at each other, both of them having absolutely no idea how to continue in a situation like this. They may have both been highly intelligent hackers, but when a pretty girl they both felt for was suddenly exposed? That was something they’d both never come across staring at code.

You backed up, keeping one of your arms across your chest as you felt around for the edge of the pool, then you tripped on your own feet. You almost cried out in alarm, expecting your head to crack on concrete. Instead there were two pairs of arms around you, Saeyoung in front of you while Saeran was to one of your sides.

“Thank you…” You said slowly. “U-um…” You realized you had uncovered your chest and now had a hand on both of them, one was on Saeyoung’s shoulder while the other was grasping Saeran’s arm.

They both swallowed nervously, you noticed it from both of them. There was a slow burn in both of their eyes, the chaotic emotions they had both felt that day had them on edge. They wouldn’t normally have been so effected by seeing a pair of breasts, but since today was so exhausting and it was _you_ it set something off in _both_ of them.

Saeyoung murmured your name, a breathy whisper as you still hadn’t covered yourself back up. Saeran was trying to focus on anything but your hand on him, the warmth under his skin driving him crazy.

The thought that popped into your mind as Saeyoung said your name had you blushing even harder, but you still didn’t move away from them or put an arm across your chest. You wanted to give them an even better gift for their birthday.

“Do… Do you guys… Want to?” You asked slowly, biting your lip as you considered how to end your question. “Touch me?”

Both of them widened their eyes, staring at you as you blushed and wiggled slightly in embarrassment. Then they looked at each other. Saeyoung nodded, you didn’t see if Saeran replied since his mouth was already on your shoulder when you turned your head to look at him.

You gasped when you felt his teeth graze your skin, his arms quickly around your midsection as Saeyoung swallowed up the other noises you made by capturing your lips with his own. Saeyoung tugged off the top of your bathing suit fully, then palmed one of your breasts as he pressed you against the edge of the pool.

Emotions surged through you as the two brothers’ fingers explored you, their lips and teeth relentless as they nipped and tasted your lips and neck. Saeran had tilted his head, burying it against your neck as he found a spot that made you shake and the pitch of your noises increase.

Saeran had never felt something so strong inside him before, all thoughts of avoiding you disappeared as he was finally able to kiss you. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to, much less that you’d want him to. Saeyoung’s mind was in agreement with his brother, his lips cascading kisses down the column of your throat as he knelt slightly, sucking on the skin of one of your breasts.

Your breathing came in gasps as Saeran tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth, a faint feeling whirling in your head from the stimulation of both of the brothers. You clutched at both of them, your eyes shut as you felt them both against you.

“You taste so sweet…” Saeran murmured against your ear, his tongue lavishing across it as his hips pressed against you from the side. You whimpered when he blew cold air across your ear, it was quickly swallowed by Saeyoung as he kissed you again.

Saeyoung held you against the wall of the pool, lifting you slightly and pulling your legs around his waist once he had you steady enough to do so. “Are you sure you want this?” Saeyoung was panting, you could feel his member nudging against you through his swimsuit.

A new blush rushed across your face as you answered him. “Y-yes…” You moaned, then gasped when Saeran bit your neck. He sucked deeply, making you writhe against Saeyoung’s chest as he tugged on your swimsuit bottoms, pulling them off.

Your hips twitched and a whine slipped from your lips when Saeran dipped his fingers between your legs, his teeth were still exploring your neck and collarbone while he stimulated your already slick entrance. Saeyoung’s cock throbbed between his legs, he wanted to sink himself inside you.

Saeyoung glanced at his brother, Saeran’s toying with your clit ceased momentarily as Saeyoung wrapped his arms around you. He shifted your back so it was pressed against his brother’s chest.

You moaned as you felt the warmth of the two men sandwiching you, Saeran’s fingers moved back to your entrance, teasingly probing at it as your hips bucked against Saeyoung’s chest.

Saeran held you, whispering about how good you tasted as Saeyoung tugged his swim trunks down. His member bobbed in the water, moving underneath you as you rolled your hips to try and give Saeyoung a better angle to enter you.

It was hard to keep your hips from jolting as the tip of Saeyoung’s cock rubbed against your heat. Saeran’s teasing of your clit never ceased, your juices clinging to your thighs as you yearned for more stimulation. “P-please…~” You moaned, your nails sinking into Saeyoung’s shoulders as he continued to rub his length against you.

“Wait a minute, cutie.” Saeyoung purred, his lips connecting with yours once more as his tongue slid between them. Your whimpers thrilled the brothers, Saeyoung pumped a fist over his length a few times, then slid you down onto it.

You cursed as Saeyoung took you, his lips leaving yours to press against your shoulder. “ _Fuck,_ Sae-nnn~!” You gasped when Saeran rubbed your clit more harshly, whichever name you were about to scream forgotten as you were suddenly rendered speechless.

Saeran’s hips pressed against you from behind, yearning to be inside you too. But he didn’t think it was wise to have you take them both at once with how furiously Saeyoung was pounding into you.

Saeyoung’s cock made quick work of your insides, your walls pulsing around him as you hid your face in his neck to muffle your cries. Saeran’s fingers on your clit sped up as you quivered, his other hand grasping at your breasts. “ _Sae_ ~!” You tried to cry out to one of them again, or maybe both of them since you could never manage to get out either full name.

“You feel so good~” Saeyoung grunted, making jealously surge through Saeran as he wanted to have a go at making you scream too. Saeran suckled on your earlobe, pinching your clit between two fingers as you bit into Saeyoung’s through to keep from being too loud.

Saeyoung shuddered as he came with you, his hips stuttering as he yanked your head back, kissing you fiercely. He swallowed your moans as Saeran tormented your clit through your orgasms and massaged your breasts. He tweaked your nipples in untraceable intervals, making quakes run through you every time.

“ _Oh my god…_ ” You panted, your body trembling as you stayed pinned between both of the brothers.

“Do you think you’re done, cutie~?” Saeyoung chuckled, his hands running up and down your sides as he pulled out of you. “I think my brother wants a turn~”

Your shudders intensified as the two men worked to change your positioning. You found yourself staring into Saeran’s green eyes, the intensity in them was enough to make your core tighten again. “Hmmm…” Saeran hummed, staring at you as he considered something, then he lifted you higher.

Saeyoung seemed to understand what Saeran was doing instantly, his hands moving underneath you as he grabbed your thighs. You didn’t realize what was happening until they were spread and Saeran knelt in front of you.

You cried out as Saeran greedily devoured you, his tongue quickly darting over your entrance and dipping inside. You had no idea how Saeyoung was able to keep you steady as you thrashed, your hips bucking as Saeran ate you out with a skill you had no _idea_ he had.

Saeran didn’t know his tongue was talented enough to make you almost sob out of overstimulation, but you tasted so good that he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Saeyoung huffed as he strained to keep you from falling, backing up until he had his back against the edge of the pool so there was less of a chance of someone falling. Saeran greedily followed his lips never leaving you as he strained to lick up the juices that dripped from you and stuck to your thighs.

You came over Saeran’s tongue a number of times, making Saeyoung grunt jealously as he hadn’t thought to do that. He was already mentally preparing what _else_ he had in store for you that night as Saeran pulled away from you, licking his lips as he stripped off his trunks.

You felt like you had crossed into some other reality, unable to truly feel what was happening to you as your mind was so fuzzy from orgasming so many times. Pants and whimpers fell from your jaws as you leaned limply against Saeyoung’s chest as he lowered you to a level fit for Saeran to take you.

“You can’t be done yet…” Saeran whispered in your ear, his hands running down your body as he thrust inside you.

Saeran’s cock threw you into a state of waking, your arms shaking violently as you clawed at his back. Saeyoung nibbled and sucked on your shoulder as he took the place Saeran had earlier, both of his hands focusing on stimulating your breasts. His thumbs teased over your nipples as Saeran bit into your neck, teeth marks and hickeys from both of the brothers on full display as you strained to stay in a state of somewhat consciousness between them.

Your orgasm for Saeran came quicker than either of you would have liked, your overstimulated core wanting nothing more than a rest from the relentless brothers. Saeran continued to thrust into you as you came, your cries and the tightening of your walls milking him of an orgasm as well.

The sweat and pool water mingled on both of your bodies as Saeran pulled out of you and they lowered you into back into the water. You already felt like you were floating on cloud nine, the semi-weightlessness feeling of being in the water only intensified it.

“You alright, cutie?” Saeyoung moaned, holding you as you panted.

“I… I think so…” You groaned, your arms still wrapped around Saeran as he rubbed your arms, then tilted your chin up and gave you the sweetest tasting kiss of the night.

The pair of brothers let your body rest as heat continued to sear inside them, the look they both gave each other confirmed they were going to milk their birthday to all it was worth. Another quake when through you and you gave a whine when they murmured to you.

“ _Our birthday isn’t over yet_.”


End file.
